


Snow falls gently

by StarscreamSimp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Relationship Habits, Short & Sweet, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: just a very short submission for day 4 of megastar week!!cute little fluff fic
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Snow falls gently

Starscream’s wingtips flickered in the cold air. He clung his arms around his frame, conserving any warmth he could. Winter, the fleshlings called it. Oh how he hated this dreaded season. Sharp winds and snow could impede on any seeker’s flying. But Starscream in particular had a more specific reason for his hatred of such a season.

“How much longer are we staying here?” He bickered out.

Megatron chuckled softly in front of him. His larger pedes left a flattened area of snow that Starscream stood on in his trail; his much more sharp, thin pedes cutting into the icey cold otherwise.

“Not much longer,” Megatron spoke. “Relax, Starscream. Take in the scenery. It’s beautiful.”

Starscream huffed angrily, face twisting to its signature scowl. His own breaths became visible in the cold air as he looked around. “Absolutely beautiful!” He complained. “Just white snow. Everywhere. Excellent observations, Lord Megatron.”

Despite his apparent annoyance and complaints, he still opted to stay. He always did.

Megatron hummed softly. Starscream heard the idle tapping of a pen. He leaned up on his toe pedes to gather a peek of what Megatron had been writing, but the tyrant was quick to hide the datapad.

“Not yet, you inpatient seeker.”

Starscream whined, and pouted. Megatron went back to writing. “Almost done.” He spoke firmly.

Megatron shifted his weight slightly. He tapped the pen against his nose until he re-read his content, finally satisfied with it. He enjoyed this tradition, more than Starscream did anyway. Yet the Seeker always came along anyways.

Megatron was so infatuated with scenery changes on Earth, much more than any other mech Starscream could think of. Perhaps Starscream had explored so many planets with seasons that the idea just became normal to him.

But now, without worrying about constant combat, Megatron had returned to previous habits. Poetry- now fueled by the changing of trees, plants- the beginnings of snow, of rain.

And Starscream accompanied him to the same spot, quarterly.

Megatron subspaced the datapad, turning to face his Second-in-Command. “I’ve finished.” He remarked, stepping closer to the smaller frame.

Starscream remained in his petulant, sparkling-like position. Megatron, quite frankly, ignored that, and scooped him up in his arms.

“I think this is my best yet.”

“Perhaps, I’ll be the judge of that.” Starscream cooed as he struggled within his grasp. Fighting off the brute with a laugh, as Megatron quickly closed in, optic level with his Air Commander. He leaned him to kiss him, Starscream smiling, finally warm, and finally being given attention, as he kissed back.

They’d be back in only a few months.

* * *

_The snow falls softly,_

_As it does each winter._

_Each flake, unique in its own way._

_Often thought unpleasant,_

_Some see its true beauty._

_Dangerous and volatile,_

_Elegant and alluring._

_You stand here with me,_

_Each moment is treasured._

_Snow may melt,_

_But it always comes back._

_As you do, to me._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im bad at poetry i just had a dream about this and it needed to be written. might write into a longer fic one day :D


End file.
